


Rain

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [58]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Rain, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers of Arkanis have a connection to rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

He smiled a little as he looked out and saw his little brother sitting outside, leaning back against the palms of his hands, head turned upwards to allow the rain to follow onto his face. He shook his head and grabbed an umbrella before stepping out, holding it above his head. “Father will be upset with you if he sees you soaked like that,” he warned, moving to cover himself and his little brother with the umbrella.

His brother opened one eye, pouting at him before sitting up, shaking out his hair, the red hair fluffing out from the action. “I like sitting out here in the rain!”

“It's always raining here,” he reminded him.

“That doesn't mean I cannot like it,” the other countered.

He laughed, rolling his eyes at that answer. “Brother...you know I dislike when father scolds you. Come inside and get dry before he returns.”

“Do you promise to play with me if I do?”

“I promise.” He helped him onto his feet when he needed, walking with him back into the house.

* * *

Techie wasn't allowed to go out when it rained. He was banned from going out period but it never hurt as much as when it started to rain. The sight made him feel homesick, a long thought dead ache coming back to him as he stood by the window and looked out. He placed a palm of his hand against the glass, listening to the sound of rain coming down on the wretched city he was forced to live in.

“Hey! Techie! Ma-Ma wants you! She looks pissed off. You better hope you didn't fuck something up again!”

He shuddered, staring out at the rain one last time before turning around, trying to make himself look as small as possible as he was led away.

* * *

Mitaka had never seen the General act like this before. The Lieutenant stood on the ramp that led up onto the shuttle that had been taken down onto the planet, watching as the General and his little brother Techie ran out into the rain. Hux was laughing, allowing his brother to grab onto his arm and drag him around happily in the precipitation. He couldn't help but lift up a hand to hide his own smile at the image the two made together.

“Do you remember, brother? Back home?” Techie laughed, lifting up his head to let the rain fall in his face.

“Of course,” Hux said.

“Did you think of me?” Techie asked, “when it rained? I thought about you when it rained on Cursed Earth all the time,” he added.

Hux smiled warmly, running a hand through his wet hair, making it stand up awkwardly from the motion. “Always,” he promised.

 


End file.
